No Going Back
'No Going Back '''is the Season 2 finale of Lab Rats. It is the 25th episode in Season 2. It is aired on January 13, 2013. Plot Adam , Bree and Chase Davenport try to leave school but Pricipal Perry says they have to leave through a metal detector. Chase tries to go through but the metal detector goes off because of his bionics. Perry gets an airport metal detector but Adam destroyes it, while accidentaly loosening an electric box that almost electricutes Perry only for Adam, Bree and Chase to save her in the meantime using their bionics, to which Perry notices. Scared, she runs and locks herself in a classroom only for her to come out minutes later saying she is going to call the FBI. Meanwhile, Donald Davenport finds Leo Dooley not at school because he claims to have a cold. Then, Davenport's wife Tasha comes in and says that all of the credit cards were maxed out to Davenport's confusion. Then, Davenport and Leo go down to the Lab to see if they can track whoever was spending his money but can't find anything so Davenport says he should call his FBI friend. Adam, Bree and Chase come home only to see Davenport's FBI friend thinking that Perry has called the FBI on so they run to the lab and agree that they have to do something that would save their family. Meanwhile, Perry comes to the house and blackmails Davenport for money to keep their secret. But minutes later, a man from Davenport's credit card company informs him that he is in debt and they have to take his house and his cars because this mysterious hacker has spent all of his money. So they take his cars to Perry's dismay as she realises he is broke so she takes some paintings and says she will be in touch. Then, Leo rushes in and shows Davenport a video from Adam, Bree and Chase saying they will run away so there is no proof they exist. Later down at the Lab, Leo realises that the secret hacker was Davenport's brother, Douglas but Davenport denies it because Douglas was supposed to trapped in a block of ice. They watch a security video of a masked man attacking two security guards and punching a block of ice both breaking it and setting Douglas free. After, Douglas appears on a screen saying he will find Adam, Bree and Chase only for Davenport to threaten him to no avail. Douglas then blows up the lab only for Leo and Davenport to just escape through the elevator. They then find that they are trapped in the elevator and can't get out. In the closing credits, Leo reminds Davenport that Davenport Industries is destroyed, Adam, Bree and Chase are gone and no where to be found and he is broke. Donald then, starts to cry. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2014 Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Will Forte as the voice of Eddy *Graham Shiels as The Masked Man Guest Cast *Ben Cornish as FBI agent Trivia *This is the finale of Season 2. *In this episode, the Lab Rats' secret is exposed to Principal Perry. *In this episode, Adam's Hidden Ability, Bionic Energy Blast, makes a second appearance. The first appearance was in Bionic Showdown. *This episode ends with a cliffhanger. *Douglas has returned. *There is a Masked Man. Memorable Quotes Principal Perry: Someone's been stealing the laptops from the school lab, and I'm gonna catch the perp. Or perps. Chase: And she's totally gonna bust us! Principal Perry: Bust you for what? What're you hiding, little bo peep? Donald: What are you doing here? Leo: I live here. I'm the one you didn't cobble up in your basement. Principal Perry: No one knows there way around a claw hammer like I do Chase: I do not doubt that (''The lab rats reveal their bionics.) Chase: And that's our magic show! (Perry runs away screaming) Adam: Wow! I have never seen her run. Donald: This is not just some run-of-the-mill computer hacker Leo, this is obviously someone who hates me, and wants to ruin my life! Leo: Well that could be anyone. Leo: You have a friend at the FBI? Wow, that's so cool! Donald: Yeah, we're yoga buddies Leo: And suddenly, it's not cool Principal Perry: I know the truth now! You're martians! Chase: Yes! Yes, we are. I mean, you don't see a head like that on a human at Adam Tasha: Donald! Come downstairs, the FBI is here! Bree: Adam and Chase, and runs to the lab, creating a breeze FBI agent: What was that? Tasha: chuckles DONALD! Adam: Don't worry, you're so short they probably won't see you! Chase: Is this really the time to be making short jokes? Adam: There's never not a time to be making short jokes, because just like you, life is short. Principal Perry: The girl ran fast as lightening, the big one shot lasers from his eyes, and the stumpy one could move things with his mind! Leo: Oh, she's got you Principal Perry: What about him...is he bionic too? Donald: Seriously? Look at him. Principal Perry: I'm broke! Wow, rough day! Donald: I know Principal Perry: I meant for me! Adam: Testing, testing. Echo. Echo! Bree: Adam Donald: cries Leo: Donald strange look Donald: I'm crying about the kids! Gallery For the Gallery, click here. References *[1] Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2014